


How To: SGE Characters

by mobilejoy



Category: Original Work, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Arousal, Chain orgasms, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, More tags to be added with updates, Orgasm, Overstimulation, clit pump, pussy pumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilejoy/pseuds/mobilejoy
Summary: How each SGE character becomes aroused. A how-to guide, if you will. All characters are 20+.Each chapter will be a new how-to for a character. Feel free to suggest new characters in the comments.
Kudos: 11





	1. Agatha

Agatha.

Agatha would want you to slowly pry her pussy lips open, savoring them, reminding her how beautiful she is (inside and out).

You need to slowly work your way in, first with a single finger and slowly up to three. Agatha will already be dripping by now, but that isn’t enough for her.

She needs something more filling. If possible, gain access to Tedros’ cock or something of that likeness and thoroughly fuck Agatha with it. She will be moaning to no end in no time at all!

What really turns Agatha on is getting YOU off. She’d get you off lazily, muttering about how much she love you, which you’d be able to easily see from the slick leaking out of her quim.   
  


Agatha often goes overboard at this stage, pushing you until you have nothing left to give. It could be two orgasms, or twenty, but you couldn’t ever say no to Agatha: it feels so good, if not a bit painful.

At the last minute, when you think she’s done, she will encourage you to give her an orgasm on your own terms, which you gleefully accept, pummeling her glistening pussy with either a dildo or hard cock.


	2. Anadil

Anadil loves it when you get out the pussy and clit pumps.   
  


Though she doesn’t enjoy penetration as much, she loves the feeling of pressure that the pumps can give her.

First, you need to put the smaller pump over her clit, ignoring her pussy grool that’s already dripping in anticipation.

Anadil likes it when you push her further, pump it for longer, drawing her clit deliciously up inside of the pump. When you finally release the pressure, her clit will be swollen to no end, red and throbbing, and Anadil will be loving every moment of it.

Next, you need to place the larger pump over her her pussy (including her already wet and hard clit, which grew significantly from the pump) and leave the suction on for a while. Anadil loves the waiting part: knowing how engorged she’s going to be only makes her more aroused.

Eventually, with time, the pussy pump is released and taken off too. What’s left behind is magnificent: a puffed up pussy.

Anadil’s labia will be pink and supple, showing off the only color you’ll see on her body, with her being so pale and all. Her clit will be sporting a raging hard-on, which won’t go away even after she orgasms.

The orgasm doesn’t take long to draw out from her. All you need to do is caress her clit and lower lips with a feather-light touch, and she’ll have a raging orgasm. She’ll throw her head back in pleasure, which will only double when she realizes that her pussy is still outrageously pumped up, and will only return to its normal state in a couple hours.

Anadil will walk around gleefully, knowing the secret she hides within her underwear, all thanks to you. She’ll constantly be brought to orgasm with the lightest brush from her underwear while the effect’s from the pussy pumping have yet to go down.

She will love every moment of it.


End file.
